iAm Gay
by Aprilshakira
Summary: Sam and Carly realize that they both have feelings for Freddie. But what happens when the nerdy technical producer admits something they never expected?


**Password:  
Hunchback2  
Sam**

I didn't feel like facing my mother after catching her in bed with a surprising male last night. Curiosity overcame me when I saw a giant python slither beneath her bedroom door and I could hear the 80's music blasting from all the way across the smoke-congested house. I should have known better than to open the door, because when I did I saw my mother on top of a guy who seemed to be half-salamander or something. I was eternally scarred for life.

Either way, I decided to head on over to Carly's as usual. I grinned devilishly as I opened the door, because unsurprisingly the living room was completely trashed with parts from one of Spencer's bizarre sculptures. I didn't even bother asking why he had 50,000 cotton balls strewn all over the room and empty beer bottles on the coffee table, which was unusual for him. (Not that I minded.) I would never admit this, but I actually liked seeing Spencer all grimy looking – with a a strong passion in his bloodshot eyes, a mustard stained band t-shirt on and a five o' clock shadow.

Carly raised her eyebrows at me as she grinned, thankful I wasn't the type of person to get freaked out by something like this. I'm sure Carly was relieved by my understanding of her crazy brother. I chuckled, grabbing the half-filled beer bottle next to Spencer, which I assumed he was drinking. I knew their weren't any in the refrigerator because Spencer didn't want Carly to get a hold of any. He wanted to keep her innocent.

Oh well, at least he was too focused on what he was doing to notice I stole his beer.

"When is Fred-weird coming over?" I scoffed, taking a sip of the alcoholic drink. Carly looked to her watch, giggling. She pointed to the time, which read five forty five. We didn't start iCarly for another three hours!

"Why, Sam wants to get all kissy with Freddie?"

I slowly pressed the glass bottle to my lips, letting the refreshing liquid cascade down my throat as I shot Carly a glare. Ever since she found out that Freddie and I kissed, she wouldn't stop making casual jabs here and there. Even though she was my best friend, I was starting to become annoyed with her. I think she was jealous but didn't want to admit it, which made me lose a bit of respect for Carly. I mean, she's been leading Freddie on for three years now, and whenever he seems to be interested in another girl she get's all jealous.

"Oh come on just admit it.. you _love_ him," She teased, her eyes wandering downwards. I groaned, placing the warm beer on the counter Spencer just fixed and took a seat on the comfortable red chair.

"I don't _love_ Freddie," I chuckled.

"But you .. _like_ .. him?" she asked, as if she was interrogating me. Her voice was trembling, a bit nervously. 

"Why do you care?" I asked sharply, my eyes laser beams as I stared at her. 

"Because I'm your best friend!" she replied defensively. 

"You know what I'm thinkin'?" I laughed. 

"What?" she asked, narrowing her brown eyes, slowly brushing her fingers through her jet black hair which cascaded to her shoulders. 

"I'm thinkin'.. that _you_ like Freddie," I took a sip of my beer. She chuckled a bit, as if it was impossible, but her laughter quickly came to a halt as her gaze shifted to her feet. She was wearing white flats with cherries on them.

"Me? Like Freddie..?" she responded, her hands shaking a bit.

I placed down my beer on the counter top slowly, not wanting a fight. I couldn't admit it to anyone but Carly (or so I thought) but I have had a crush on Freddie for quite some time. I guess a little crush started to develop after we kissed, but of course I never did anything about it. When I saw Carly and Freddie kiss, though, I couldn't help but wonder if he was comparing us. I knew I had more depth than Carly, and I hoped that was the prime reason he broke up with her, because of me. But I doubt it.

"Yeah, do ya?" I asked finally, taking a deep breath. She sighed. 

"Yes.. I do like Freddie," she replied, taking the beer bottle from my hand and placing it in the recycle bin under the counter. Spencer immediately perked up as he heard what Carly said, and came over to the counter to sit down. I didn't even want to know why he smelled like rotten cheese. 

"What about you? Do _you_ like Freddie?" Carly asked. My eyes quickly shifted down to my feet. When I looked up, she was glaring straight at me. 

"Maybe.. a little bit," I admitted in a soft whisper.

"Uh-oh.." Spencer mumbled, making his way back to the coach. He probably feared we would tackle each other or something. 

"Well.. we've liked the same guy before!" I suggested, trying to brighten things up a bit.

"Yeah, _that _worked out well.." she responded sarcastically, raising her perfectly arched eyebrows. I nodded, although smiling remembering how cute Shane was – even after he got pushed down the elevator shaft. I hear he's on some Nickelodeon show now. Spencer moaned, frustrated.

"Why don't you guys just _talk_ to Freddie?" Spencer said, almost in a pleading voice.

"That's actually a good idea," Carly assured, looking back to me with a smile. 

"And we see who he chooses?" I asked, eyebrows raised. Carly nodded, looking victorious. I wasn't very fond of the idea considering I knew at this point Freddie's obvious choice would be Freddie.

**Freddie  
**

It was time for iCarly, and I already had everything set up. Carly was downstairs getting ready, and Sam was leaning against the prop car, fiddling with her remote. Usually she'd be making fun of me by now. 

"You look nice," I coughed, trying to make conversation. I would usually never say that – even though I've always thought it was true. Her hair is amazing.

"Uh.." she stuttered, "Thanks," she finally said with a smile.

I was starting to think that Sam had a crush on me. I mean, she would always stand by me, poke fun at me but in a flirty way and basically do anything to get my attention.

To be honest I felt like a pimp. I mean – I kissed Sam, made out with Carly for like a week, _and _I kissed Sam's sister (or Sam.. still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing.) Carly flirted with me, too.. which made me suspicious she also had a little crush on me. Either way I didn't want to get my hopes up for something that would never happen. 

"Okay, I'm ready," Carly smiled at me as she walked in the door. She was wearing a lace blue top which was form fitting and a tight, leather shirt. Sam stared at her, disgusted. 

"Carly you look.. amazing!" I gawked. Carly chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, as if it was no big deal. I could see in the corner of my eye that Sam was grudgingly staring down at her own baggy clothes. 

**Carly**

I felt sort of guilty that Freddie was complimenting me, especially in front of Sam. She was my best friend, and I didn't want a fight. And I didn't want her to feel bad about herself. She was pretty self conscious already. Even though she didn't admit it, I could tell. Why else would she bully innocent people? (Mostly guys who made her feel self conscious about herself at one time or another.)

It was time for iCarly.

"In five, for, three, two.." Freddie called routinely.

"I'm Carlita!" I said. I'm Sam..ita!" Sam responded. 

"Today we're going to start iCarly off with.. GUESS THE FOOD!" I said, practically touching my nose to the camera. I knew Freddie liked that. After all, I had pretty eyes.

"Actually I was thinking we could start the show off a little differently today," Sam piped in.

**Freddie**

What the hell was she doing? I angled the camera closer to the girls. 

"For the record I - I have no idea what Sam's doing," Carly stammered, not as perky as she was as she looked to Sam, considering she wasn't going by a script at the moment. 

"Listen Freddie," Sam stepped forward, taking a pause.

I raised my eyebrows, curious at what she had to say.

"I know that – that I pick on you all the time, and make your lives miserable. But when we kissed.."

"SAM!" Carly stopped her, pulling her by her arm over to the car. I could hear Carly yelling at her quietly.

"I thought all of us were going to keep that a secret!" Sam released herself from Carly's grasp and ran back over to where I was.

"When we kissed," she continued, "I felt something.. something I've never felt with a guy before. And as we've become closer over the years, I've realized you're not the nerd you once were, and I know this must be weird for you but.."

Before she could even finish what she was about to say, she was tore to the ground by Carly, who had hurdled on her back. I quickly set my camera down so the audience could see what was going on, even though I didn't care about that as much as I cared about keeping Sam and Carly safe. Was this rehearsed? Were they just pulling a joke on me again!

"Girls! STOP! SAM, CARLY! Just stop," I pulled them apart from each others' grasp. I breathed heavily, resting on my knees. Both of them were between me.

"Freddie, I like you! You LOVE me, remember?" Carly pleaded, her eyes teary.

"This is stupid! You guys are best friends," I sighed. I knew it was time to tell them, I just didn't want to ell the whole internet.

"Just tell us already," Sam sighed, "Please, Freddie," her eyes showed desperation... like she'd changed. Now I was tearing up, sweat dripping down my face even though a chill was shivering down my spine.

"I'M GAY! OKAY? I'M GAY!"

**The End.**


End file.
